nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Possidetis War
The Possidetis War, so named for it being the final conquest of Norway, is the final known part of the North Atlantic Conflicts, having come after the Voided War. Invasion In 2099, Norway sent 30 bombers, 30 transport aircraft filled with paratroopers armed with laser rifles and 40 fighters over Finnish occupations in Norway, specifically in Troms and Finnmark. The force was tasked with bombing and taking over any Finnish military bases in either of those two areas. Olaf claimed that the attack would be successful because he had disabled Finnish anti-aircraft support on the ground, a claim that would ultimately lead to the fall of Norway. Finland responded by mobilizing 250 anti-aircraft weapons known as MTHEL’s, located in Finland, too far away to do anything, as well as 60 multiroles and 20 electronic warfare craft, which was far more electronic warfare airplanes than were needed. Luimnigh, who played Ireland, then pressed Olaf, who played Norway, for details on the lack of anti-aircraft support. Olaf explained that he had managed to disable the anti-aircraft grid of THEL’s known as the ‘Iron Curtain’, but countered, claiming that for his occupations in Norway, he used surface-to-air missiles, or SAM’s, instead of THEL’s, despite the fact that he had tried to use those THEL's. This was quickly verified. The events were then moderated by Bismarck II, who claimed that approximately 30% of the targeted military installations were destroyed, and that the aerial battle was a stalemate. Norway ordered 25 armored personal carriers and 30 tanks into Troms before another player, E Chip, objected to Bismarck’s moderation under the grounds that the electronic warfare aircraft sent by Finland would have devastated the Norwegian offensive and that the Finnish SAM’s should have been far more effective. Finland proceeded to fire a missile at the aforementioned Norwegian armored personal carriers and tanks. Counter-Invasion Finland then imposed a blockade over Norway. 50 ground attack aircraft bombed more Norwegian airfields while cruise missiles and 50 multiroles attacked Norwegian anti-aircraft, anti-missile and radar stations. Olaf then maintained that everything before the blockade was voided and launched a defensive force of 60 multiroles, an excessive 10 electronic warfare aircraft, 2,000 men and 80 ground vehicles. A lone submarine was instructed to break the blockade and anti-missile stations were ordered to shoot down the missiles. It was then revealed that Olaf was correct, causing the subsequent voiding of everything in the war that had happened thus far. Revanchism Norway then began their second attempt to reclaim the land they lost in the Roast Goose War. They sent 1,200 infantry soldiers with plasma rifles, as well as 95 fighting vehicles, across the border while 60 multiroles and 10 electronic warfare craft tried to establish air superiority. An unknown number of ships also attacked the Finnish coast. Finland responded by firing a RMG-designed saturation missile (a missile that splits into numerous sub-munitions devastating a large area) at the advance, sending eight cruisers to attack the Norwegian naval attack and sending 120 multiroles and 20 electronic warfare craft to attack the Norwegian ones. Surface-to-air missiles were also activated. Bismarck then moderated the war again, stating that the Norwegian invasion force made it to Balsfjord before their numbers were halved by the missile, causing them to scatter. Their air force was in shambles, while their navy was deemed too small to engage the Finnish one. Uti Possidetis Finland then sent aircraft and infantry fighting vehicles around, asking for surrenders from the Norwegians, before unleashing their own offensive into Norway. A massive number of men and vehicles was sent to take Norway up to Narvik. Norway was blockaded and its infrastructure was bombed. Norway stealthily set up a defensive line 7km behind that previous one, causing the Finnish assault to miss and allowing the Norwegians to stage a massive ambush. However, Finnish air superiority neutralized the Norwegian threat. Finnish forces advanced to Bodo. There, Norwegians fired artillery and sent two armored battalions and a regiment to stop the invading force. However, Finnish air support quickly crushed them. They then fired missiles at government buildings and again asked Norwegian soldiers to surrender. Now, most did. Norway sent more troops in, but again, aerial and electronic superiority crushed them. Olaf then surrendered, ending the war with 8,000 Finnish casualties and 24,000 Norwegian casualties. After a short-lived revolution, he restarted in Canada.dited an info Category:North Atlantic Conflicts Category:NC Wars